Parenthood the OC Way
by Dru619
Summary: A story about the travels through parenthood with Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer. RM SS of course. EXTREME FLUFF STORY! Do not read if you don't like that kinda stuff! Chapter 8 up as of 4.13 GASP!
1. The Atwoods

Wow. I think I needed an extreme fluff story fora little break from my angsty depressing one! I am a totally RM SS fan so next chapter will be SS. I will warn u right now this story is extremely fluffy so don't read if u don't like that kinda stuff! I promise I will not loose track of my angsty one it's just that I'm going crazy here w. out fluffiness!

Dru

* * *

Chapter 1

The Atwood's

Ryan Atwood sat up in the attic of his home watching the light of a nearby candle play off of the darkness. He didn't know how he had become so lucky. It used to be that nothing in his life ever went the way he planned. But once he moved in with the Cohen's things took a turn for the better. He was now married to the girl he fell in love with the first time he saw her standing at the end of her driveway.

Marissa Cooper. Even though the first conversation they ever had was over a cigarette and about his brother Trey stealing a car and crashing it, they were destined for greatness at that very first moment.

Ryan and Marissa Atwood didn't move into a mansion, per say. It was no Cohen house and it surely wasn't like the house Marissa was forced to spend the last two of her high school years in, but rather it was decent size. It was two stories and had everything their family ever needed. The family's Australian Shepard tugged at Ryan's pant leg and rested his head on his shoe. Ryan checked his watch and sighed. It was almost 8:00 and Chino was ready for his walk.

Chino. The dog's name came from Ryan's nickname given to him by Summer Roberts, his Brother Seth's wife. Summer and Seth had gone through high school with Ryan and Marissa. They were the people who were closest to the Atwood's. When they moved into there home 6 years ago Seth and Summer had brought over a tiny puppy with a red bow stuck on the middle of his head. Marissa went crazy over him. Ryan remembered asking what his name was.

"Chino," Summer had said. Ryan remembered his eyes growing wide.

"You haven't called me that since high school," he replied.

"No. She wasn't calling you Chino, honey that's the dog's name," Marissa said as the tiny puppy licked her face and wagged his stub of a tail back and forth.

Chino let out an unsettled bark and Ryan blew out the candle. He followed his impatient dog out of the attic and down the stairs to top main floor, stopping at his daughter's room.

"Angel, are you ready to go walking?" he asked poking his head into her room. Angel lifted her head up from an old notebook and smiled.

Angelica Marie Atwood was Ryan and Marissa first born and only daughter. She had been a handful to the first time parents when she was younger, but now she was proving herself to be quite the golden one. Angel was now fourteen years old and almost an exact replica of her father. Her hair was sandy blonde, wavy at times like her mothers, and her eyes deep blue and trusting. She even had that rebellious look to her even though she was far from one.

"Alright Dad. How come you've been spending so much time up in the attic?" she asked getting to her feet and throwing a jacket on around her shoulder.

"It's quiet up there," he replied. "I need that sometimes."

"Adrian! Let Mommy help you with your button!" Marissa's voice carried from downstairs.

"NO! I want Daddy to help me!" the two-year-olds whiny voice followed.

"Daddy help me too!" Adrian's twin brother, Ashton, cried loudly. Adrian Michael Atwood and Ashton Aaron Atwood were the family babies at two years of age. Adrian was more like Ryan. He was sweet but rebellious at times. His identical twin Ashton was quiet and shy, more like Marissa. He knew how to charm people with just a couple of his baby words which was also like his mother. Both boys had soft brown eyes and shaggy blonde hair.

"James! Please get off of the counter, honey! Daddy will be down in a minute so we can go walking," Marissa's voice now sounded like it was in the kitchen. James was a five year old terror and he was almost exactly like Ryan and Angel. His hair was shaggy and sandy blonde like his little brothers but his reactions to things were pretty close to the way Ryan would act. He kept most of his feelings inside of him. But, unlike his father, he would have times when he would explode into a tantrum once things got to be too much. James wasn't even the little boy's first name either. His full name was Ryan James Atwood Jr.

"No! I don't want to get off of the counter!" James shot back struggling against his mother as she tried pulling him off of the wood island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Ryan James Atwood Jr.!" Marissa cried. Ryan walked into the kitchen and saw his son hang his head as he obediently allowed her to lower him to the ground. He knew she was serious when she used his full name.

"Sorry mommy," he murmured.

"It's fine honey. Go put on your coat," Marissa sighed and rubbed her head feeling a major headache coming on.

"Hi Daddy," James stopped to hug his fathers leg before running back out in to the family room.

"Hi…honey," Marissa's voice sounded tired. Staying home all day with two toddlers and a rambunctious pre-kindergartner was enough to drive Marissa crazy some days. Ryan put his arms around his wife's waist as she rested her forehead on his chest.

"He drives me crazy," she murmured as he stroked her hair gently.

"Well we better get him outside so he'll actually fall asleep tonight," Ryan smiled down at Marissa as she went in to give him a kiss.

"Gross! Sorry, I should really learn to knock…in case…you know…my parent's are making out in the kitchen! See Adrian this is what we call bad timing. And this is why Mommy and Daddy need you to sleep in your own bed," Angel grabbed her little brothers hand and drug him out of the kitchen. It was one of Angel's common habits of flooding her mouth with words after getting embarrassed. Marissa said it was a trait she shared with Seth.

"Think we ruined her?" Marissa asked grabbing Ryan's hand.

"Nah. She's probably seen worse at school," Ryan assured her.

"Ryan! She's fourteen!" Marissa scolded.

"Dad can we please get a move on!" James cried impatiently reaching up to unlock the front door.

"We're anxious tonight," Ryan commented grabbing Chino's leash and snapping it in place around the dog's neck.

"He's been rowdy all day," Marissa said as they walked out into the cool, spring evening. Ryan handed Marissa Chino's leash so he could lag behind with James.

"Adrian! Ashton! Mommy can't run with Chino! Angel…please get your brother off the neighbor's lawn!" Marissa cried ahead at her children and hurried after them, Chino running along side of her, his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"What's the matter buddy?" Ryan asked putting his arm around his son's shoulder as they walked. James would always have a special place in Ryan's heart as being his first son. Plus they had named James after him. Ryan James Atwood Jr. even if they weren't names his son liked hearing all in a row and even if Ryan was skeptical when Marissa first expressed the idea of naming their son Ryan Jr.. James shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing."

"How come you're giving your mother such a hard time lately?" Ryan asked. They were already a ways behind Marissa and the twins. Angel was only a few paces ahead of them with Chino jogging next to her. Ryan knew that she was listening. James had been rebelling quite a bit against Marissa the last couple of days and it didn't set entirely well with Ryan. Angel said it was because he felt left out.

"Mommy loves Ashton and Adrian more then she loves me," he stated simply, kicking sheepishly at the sidewalk.

"James, you know that's not true. Mommy loves us all the same," Angel piped up.

"Angel, catch up with your mother please," Ryan instructed.

"Yeah! Go away Angelica!" James snapped.

"I don't need your help James," Ryan stated. James knew Angel hated it when anybody except Marissa or Ryan called her Angelica. Like James, it meant that she was in trouble or she was being antagonized. Angel did as she was told.

"Can you please explain to me why you think Mommy loves the twins more then she loves you?" Ryan asked switching his attention back to his son.

"She just does. She pays more attention to them. She never pays attention to me," James pouted. He crossed his arms over his chest and Ryan couldn't help but smile slightly. He was definitely his mother's son.

"I know what you mean son," Ryan said tightening his grip on his son's shoulders. "You know when Mommy and I were growing up I always used to think that she paid too much attention to Aunt Summer and not enough attention to me."

"Really?" James asked staring up at Ryan.

"Really. But do you know what I eventually realized?"

"What?"

"That it was really me who wasn't paying enough attention to Mommy," Ryan said as if it all made since. "I know it may seem that Mommy pays more attention to the twins then she does to you but that's just because Ashton and Adrian need more of Mommy's attention. You're a bigger guy now and Mommy knows that you'll be a good big brother and help her out sometimes."

"Did she pay more attention to me then she did to Angel?" James asked excitedly as if he was happy to get a step up on his perfect big sister.

"Yes she did. She still does. But that doesn't mean she loves Angel any less then she loves you or she loves the twins," Ryan said. Marissa and Ryan had only planned on having two children. But then Marissa found out she was pregnant with twins and Ryan worried that Angel and James would be in bigger competition for their attention. And tonight proved his worries. They finally arrived home after their small 5 minute walk around the corner. Marissa had sent Angel in with the twins and Chino and she was now sitting on the porch sipping a bottle of water. Seeing her there made Ryan think of the high school days again. For some reason he saw her sitting on the porch of the Cohen house all over again, waiting for him to get there.

"Alright," Ryan sat down on the porch and sat James in between Marissa and him. "Now, I think we should tell Mommy what we talked about on our walk." James quickly shook his head and lowered his eyes, avoiding any contact with Marissa.

"What's the matter honey?" she asked running a hand gently through his hair.

"Mommy, you love Ashton and Adrian more then you love me!" he burst into tears and Marissa took him into her arms.

"Oh baby, you know that isn't true," she hugged him tightly.

"Yes it is! You never pay any attention to me," he cried. It felt like a dagger had gone through Marissa's heart. She felt like she had neglected her little boy.

"James, Mommy's very sorry. I know it seems like I pay more attention to the twins because their littler and they need more of Mommy's attention right now."

"But I still want all your attention!" James pouted pulling his head away from Marissa's chest and staring her in the face.

"Oh I see," Marissa said softly realizing why her son had been acting out. "That's why you've been naughty lately? To get my attention."

"I haven't been naughty lately," James insisted.

"I'll tell you what. You and I are going to set apart some special James Mommy time that just you and I can be together," Marissa said grabbing James' hands and holding them in her own.

"Just all by ourselves?" he asked suspiciously, waiting for the catch.

"All by ourselves. I promise," Marissa smiled gently.

"Can we start tonight?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes. After I get your brothers in bed I'll come and read to you okay?" Marissa said.

"Can Daddy come too?" he had clearly forgotten why he was upset in the first place.

"I'll think about it," Marissa smiled and gave James a kiss. "Go put your pajamas on and I'll be there in a little bit."

James hopped off of his mother and ran in through the front door.

"Yeah because that didn't just depress the hell out of me," Marissa buried her face into her hands. Ryan felt playful and squeezed her sides. She jumped and hit him in the shoulder.

"Ryan Atwood!" she cried.

"Marissa Atwood!" he mimicked. He wasn't able to fit any more words in before Marissa pulled him into a kiss.

"You know. I've always liked the way that sounded," she pulled away slightly and gazed into his blue eyes.

"I know. That's why you married me," Ryan stated cockily going in for another kiss.

"Mom, Chino won't get off my…HELLO! Could you two kindly get a room or something?" Angel snapped closing the front door quickly after seeing her parents in the midst of romance again.

"Maybe that time we ruined her," Marissa giggled.

"I love you," Ryan stated, rubbing her face gently with his hand.

Marissa remembered when she had first told Ryan that she loved him his response had been thank you. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Do realize that we have been married 15 years?" she asked.

Ryan smiled. It would be 16 in October.

"And yet it still feels like we're a couple of newlyweds to me."

"Seth and Summer will have been married 18 years in December," Marissa sighed. "Makes me feel so old."

"Were still all hanging in there. 15 years and 4 kids later," Ryan put his arm around Marissa's waist and rested his chin on her head.

"Yeah," Marissa agreed. "We're still hanging in there."


	2. The Cohens

Alright here is the Cohen's chapter. It's not as so picture perfect happy family as The Atwoods were but pretty close. They have a daughter named Helena and I pronounce it Hel-ain-u as opposed to Hel-in-u like it looks. That's about it!

Dru

* * *

Chapter 2

The Cohen's

Seeing the waves crashing along the shore and breathing in salty sea air didn't faze Seth Cohen as much as it had used to. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Because as the days went by, Newport felt more and more like home to him. He never knew Summer would get pregnant at 17 and he never knew they would get married so soon out of high school. Just like that his freedom had slipped out from underneath him.

Sandy had found a house for the young newlyweds alongside the beach. And at only five minutes away he was practically Ryan's neighbor. Seth jammed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and decided that it was time to get back to the chaos at home.

Summer and Seth's complicated story began when, at only 18, Summer gave birth to a fraternal pair of twins. A boy they named Caden and a girl they named Helena. The first two years had been the most difficult while Seth debated whether to find a job or go to college. He went back to school for a short time then decided that the Cohen name had enough money under it to allow him to stay home with Summer and work part time as a skateboarding instructor at the local multigenerational center.

At about 16 Caden got mixed up with the wrong people and ended up, one way or the other, with drugs. Helena decided to go in the other direction and was currently studying to become a lawyer like Sandy. The twins were now 18 years old, the same age Summer had been when she gave birth to them. They hadn't heard from Caden in over six months. The next to be born into the Cohen clan was Priscilla.

Caden's drug problem had hit the sensitive teen the hardest. They had been really close growing up. Priscilla was 14 and looked like was a perfect blend of her mother and father. Her hair was dark and wavy, her eyes were a soft blue and she was pretty much an outcast, like Seth had been. But she didn't stand up for other peoples crap, like Summer. Next in line was eleven year old Christopher.

Christopher was exactly like his mother in every way. But he was definitely a 'skater' with his shaggy black hair that he refused to cut. He looked up to Seth and when he was little he would mirror his every movement. Next in line was five year old Matthew.

Matt was pretty much a mini-Seth but he was a perfect example of a hardcore momma's boy.

Last but not least was three year old Amanda. She fully took her role as the baby.

"Daddy!" she ran at Seth as soon as he set foot through the door. Seth picked up the squirming toddler into his arms.

"How's my little Mandy girl doing?" he cooed gently carrying her up the stairs.

"Helena's home!" she exclaimed.

"Helena?" Seth asked confused. Helena was at school in San Francisco.

"Daddy!" a whirlwind of curly brown hair ran into Seth before he could even register what was going on.

"Helena," Seth set Amanda down on the ground and pulled his oldest daughter into view. Her face was lit with excitement and for a second he saw her as his tiny baby girl again. But her deep brown eyes looked sad and tired.

"I'm home for the weekend. Surprised?" she giggled tiredly and buried her face into her dad's shoulder.

"Not as surprised as I'm sure your mother was," Seth held her tightly.

"I just got in Daddy. I haven't seen her yet," Helena pulled away, her hands still resting on Seth's shoulders.

"Mommy's in the den," Amanda said tugging at Seth's pant leg. "She's yelling at Christopher. Really loud." Amanda clamped her tiny hands over her ears for emphasizes.

"He didn't get into another fight did he?" Seth groaned. He didn't want to admit it but he was watching his son fall slowly in line behind Caden. First it was the fights. Pretty soon he'd be coming home drunk or high.

"Helena!" a tiny voice could be heard from down the hallway and pretty soon Matt had a death grip on his big sisters legs.

"Munchkin!" Helena pulled Matt up to her.

"Daddy did you know that Christopher started another fight today?" Matt sounded like it was an exciting occurrence. "It's 5:30 dad where have you been anyway? Mommy's mad."

"He was at the beach," Helena replied accurately. "Come on guys. Why don't we go play outside while daddy goes and finds mommy." Amanda and Matt raced down the stairs excitedly.

"I've been going to the beach for quiet for that long?" Seth asked.

"Grandpa didn't get us a house on the beach for nothing. But It's okay Daddy. I do it too," Helena smiled gently.

"I appreciate you watching them for a bit," Seth said. "Is there anything special you would like to do while you're here?"

"No Daddy," Helena shook her head. "Go find Momma before she makes you sleep on the couch tonight."

"Good idea," Seth kissed Helena before they headed down stairs. Matt and Amanda were already out front romping around on the lawn.

"Wait Daddy. There is one thing," Helena seemed hesitant.

"Anything Helena," Seth said gently.

"I don't want to talk about Caden while I'm here this time. It's just…things look stressful enough around her for Mom," she rested her hand on the front doors handle.

"I promise," Seth watched as she closed the front door gently behind her. He couldn't believe that the tiny baby he had held in his arms all those years ago was 18. She was so fragile and he still saw her as his baby. The yelling reached his ears before he could even approach the door of the office/den that was next door to the kitchen.

"Dad, I wouldn't go in there if I were you," Priscilla limped towards him from the kitchen. She was slurping on a Popsicle. He sighed. Priscilla had gotten into a car accident with a couple of her friends on the way home from a cheerleading tournament a few weeks ago. She had broken her collarbone and her arm was restricted to a sling. Her leg had undergone some trauma too so she still limped about the house. Seth noticed tears in her gentle eyes.

"Honey," Seth brought her into his arms as he rested his chin on her head.

"It's just," Priscilla rubbed at her eyes. "It's like he's Caden all over again Daddy."

"Helena's outside with Manda and Matt. Why don't you go outside so I can get in there," Seth said. "Don't worry Scilla. I promise that I won't let this happen again." Priscilla only nodded her head before heading towards the front door.

"I don't care if he was strangling Tony! You had no reason to jump in there Christopher!" Summer paced angrily in front of Christopher who sat down on a foot rest a few feet away from her.

"And where the hell have you been?" Summer snapped yanking Seth into the den and slamming the door shut again. Christopher winced.

"I hope that you're happy. You know your really upsetting Priscilla with this crap Chris," Seth stated trying to not to get Summer all worked up.

"Where have you been Cohen?" Summer snapped again. She only ever called him Cohen when she was upset. She was now a Cohen too and the novelty of the whole thing had pretty much worn off.

"I was at the beach. Trying to think," he defended.

"Well I need you here right now," Summer whispered. He saw tears developing in his wife's eyes. Summer wasn't stupid and Seth knew that she saw the resemblance in Christopher's behavior to Caden's too. "He started another damn fight at school."

"It wasn't my fault!" Christopher tried to jump to his own defense.

"Bull Chris! I talked with your teacher! Joey was just minding his own business and you and Tony jumped all over him!" Summer yelled at him. Christopher cowered under his mother's glare. Tony was Christopher's current best friend. It was this stage when Caden had gotten mixed up with the wrong people. And Tony looked like he was the beginning of that.

"Son, it's not really the fights that your mother and I are worried about anymore," Seth stated gently. "You're turning into Caden."

"I'm not like him!" Christopher cried. "I'm not some coward that ruined his life!"

"Well I would say you're grounded but you're already grounded from the last time," Seth drummed his fingers softly on the small of Summer's back, trying to calm her down.

"I already took everything out of his room but his bed and his desk," Summer sighed. His attempts seemed to be working. She slowly eased into his arms. Seth watched as Christopher rested his chin on his hands and sighed.

"Can I go now?"

"We need you to understand how serious this is Christopher," Seth said. "We can't have you ending up like Caden." Sadness seemed to slowly melt into Christopher's eyes. He had, at one time, looked up to his big brother. Caden had been his hero.

"I promise I won't end up like him," Christopher got to his feet and hugged Summer tightly. "I don't mean to scare you."

"You're really starting to Chris. Go up stairs please," Summer instructed. Seth knew how much she hated punishing the kids. But this was for Chris' own good.

"Go say hello to Helena first. She outside with everybody," Seth watched as Chris gently nodded his head and closed the door of the den with a soft click. Seth drummed his fingers along the sides of Summer's rib cage and he heard her giggle softly into his chest.

"Just like you to take advantage of me in my weakness," Summer joked. "And since when is my daughter home anyway?"

"Dropped by for the weekend," Seth shrugged his shoulders. "She asked me not to talk about Caden this time around."

"I tried not to talk about him last time around," Summer whispered. "It just seemed to keep coming up." Seth and Summer knew that if Caden was going to go to anybody for help it would be Helena.

"We'll get through this. Hey, tomorrow we'll get to see Ryan and Marissa," Seth said gently rubbing the sides of Summer's arms. That brought a smile to her face. They hadn't seen Ryan and Marissa in about a month, even though they talked over the phone every other Sunday.

"I better go say hello to my little girl," Seth entwined his hand with Summer's.

"I can't believe we will have been married 18 years," Seth said. Summer sniffled gently.

"The craziest years of my life."


	3. Not Okay

Chapter 3

Not Okay

"Ryan!" Marissa cried out in a mix of laughter and panic as Ryan pinned her to the bed and started to relentlessly tickle her. "Cut it out!"

"Hey! That's not fair. _We're_ not allowed to wrestle in the house." Ryan immediately unpinned Marissa to find Angel standing in the door way tapping her fingers gently against the doorframe.

"Yes Angel?" Ryan rolled back over on his side of the bed as Marissa tried catching her breath.

"Are we still going over to Aunt Summer and Uncle Seth's tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah why?" Marissa asked. "Aren't you excited?"

"Don't get me wrong mom of course I'm excited. It's just that…don't you remember last time when we had this whole 'family gathering' all Aunt Summer could talk about was how sad she was about Caden?" Angel asked.

"Things are hard for them these days honey. We just have to be there to listen and try and make Seth and Summer feel better about the whole thing," Marissa said. "Goodnight Angel."

Ryan went in to cuddle with Marissa when he realized Angel was still standing there.

"I guess that's not the only reason I'm apprehensive. You know ever since Priscilla got in that car accident we haven't…exactly…been on talking terms," Angel plopped herself down at the foot of their bed.

"What do you mean?" Marissa asked stifling a yawn.

"I don't know," Angel shrugged her shoulders gently. "Priscilla…I don't know…she hasn't talked to anybody at school since the accident. I've tried to listen to her but she doesn't talk more then a couple of words to me." Marissa thought of the nights when the girls were giggly 4th graders, staying up late on the weekends talking about boys and promising to be best friends forever. A lot had changed in 4 years.

"Priscilla was pretty reserved to begin with," Ryan stared up at the ceiling, twiddling with the tips of Marissa's hair absentmindedly.

"You're not helping Dad," Angel sighed. "It's okay. I guess things will sort themselves out. Night." Angel kissed Ryan and Marissa before heading back to her bedroom.

"I worry about her sometimes," Marissa commented as Ryan snuggled up to her side.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know. It seems like she's under so much stress but somehow is able to still act like our laid back little Angel. Just like her Daddy," Marissa ran her fingers through Ryan's hair and went in for a kiss.

"Momma! Momma! Daddy! Daddy!" two energetic voices broke them out of their trance. Ashton and Adrian attempted to climb up on the bed only to discover that they were still too short. Ryan sighed and lifted his shaggy haired twins up on the bed.

"What's up guys?" Marissa asked as Adrian crawled into her lap.

"Nothing…what is up with you?" Ashton asked innocently, sitting himself down on top of Ryan's chest.

"I thought you were sleeping," Ryan inquired ruffling Ashton's hair.

"No seep! Not tonight!" Adrian said in a serious tone.

"But you guys have to go to sleep. You need your rest because tomorrow, when Angel and James get home from school we're going to go see Auntie Summer and Uncle Seth," Marissa said.

"Okay I want to seep here with you," Ashton said climbing under the covers next to Ryan.

"But Pop-Pop bought you those nice big boy beds to sleep in," Marissa said referring to her father, Jimmy Cooper.

"I don't want to seep in my big bed!" Ashton said. "Monsters live under there."

"Who told you that?" Marissa asked.

"Angel," Ashton answered simply.

"There are no monsters under your big boy bed," she assured him.

"I am still seeping in here," Ashton nuzzled in next to Ryan and closed his eyes.

"But you guys…," Marissa was about to argue when she realized that Adrian was already sound asleep in her lap.

"I guess it's only for one night," Ryan motioned for Marissa to lie back down. He lent over and kissed her gently on the nose.

"Night mommy. Night daddy. Love you," Ashton murmured. Ryan and Marissa exchanged a small smile.

"Love you too baby."

* * *

"Priscilla! Will you _please_ just listen to me for _two_ seconds?" Angel was on the phone busy arguing with her long time buddy.

"Sorry," Priscilla apologized on the other end.

"I want you to know that you can always talk to me. About anything," Angel said, petting Chino gently on his wet nose.

"Where's all this coming from Angel?" Priscilla asked suspiciously. "We've done this same dance since the 2nd grade."

"It's just…ever since the accident…you've seemed kinda distant," Angel said slowly. Angel, at that moment, realized why. Priscilla's friend Marilyn's older sister, Tanya, had driven them home that night from the cheerleading tournament. Tanya was 23 years old and was under the influence of alcohol when she was behind the wheel. Angel only knew this because Ryan had told her. And Ryan only knew because Seth knew from Helena. Angel knew Priscilla could sense she was hiding something from her. But Seth and Helena were just as guilty of doing the same thing.

"I'll see you in a bit okay?" Priscilla said quietly, obviously not wanting to carry out the rest of the conversation.

"Okay. Bye," Angel hung up the phone and left her room. She liked the sound of her feet padding softly on their bur bur carpet.

"Mom!" she called through the house. "Momma!" Marissa was asleep on the couch in the family room, Operah on in the background. Angel poked her softly. Her eyes fluttered open and she got to a sitting position.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked groggily.

"Don't know Ma. Where's Daddy?" she asked.

"Outside with the boys. Be ready to leave by 5 okay?" she rubbed her tired eyes and got to her feet.

"Alright," Angel called behind her. She was already on her way out to the backyard. James and the twins were jumping on the trampoline. She spotted Ryan asleep on a lawn chair a few feet away. Angel rolled her eyes and poked her father awake.

"How long have I been asleep?" Ryan asked the same question in a tired voice.

"What's up with you and mom? How come you're so tired?" Angel asked.

"I made the mistake of letting Ashton and Adrian sleep with us," Ryan rubbed his head and looked over at his sons who were getting increasingly tired jumping up and down.

"Save some of it for Chris guys," Ryan went over to the trampoline and lifted them off one by one. James raced Ashton and Adrian into the house as Angel sat down on the lawn chair Ryan had vacated.

"I think Priscilla knows I've been keeping something from her," she set her sad eyes on her dad.

"Priscilla is just confused Angel. I think she knew something was up with Tanya that night but didn't want to hurt Marilyn's feelings by saying anything," Ryan tossed Chino's tennis ball up in the air as the hyper dog jumped up and caught it. Angel rubbed her arms distractedly and then looked back up at her dad.

"You have my eyes," Ryan said gently as Chino dropped the ball at Ryan's feet again.

"I do?" Angel asked. She loved it when Ryan and Marissa would pick things out of her that they saw resembling themselves.

"And my hair," he said tossing the ball further for Chino.

"I'm happy you and Mom got married," Angel said, smiling. She had been saying the same thing since she was a little girl but it never lost any meaning in her heart.

"Yeah," Ryan agreed. "Me too."

* * *

Seth whistled a random tune as he strolled down the hallway on the way downstairs. He had the feeling that he needed to do something but couldn't remember what it was. He was stopped by sniffling coming from Priscilla's room.

"Scilla?" Seth knocked gently on the door before he entered. Priscilla sat on her bed cradling her hurt arm close to her chest.

"Hi daddy," Priscilla sighed heavily.

"Am I supposed to believe its allergies?" he asked wiping a tear away from her cheek. He knew Priscilla was slowing growing unhappier every day. At first he thought it was normal teen hormones but Helena never acted so sad all the time. He knew a great deal of it came from stress over Caden. He felt that if a little girl had her arm in a sling or a bruise on her body or even a tear on her face it was the sign of an irresponsible father.

"I don't know what's wrong anymore Daddy," Priscilla said gently. Seth noticed the tattered plastic horse in her hands. He eased it out of her grasp and stared into the horses painted brown eyes.

"Does Captain Oats still listen?" Seth asked.

"Always," Priscilla murmured leaning into her fathers arms. When Priscilla was a little girl, she refused to go to sleep without the horse right next to her on the nightstand. Captain Oats still had a home upon her dresser.

"I bet this horse has seen and heard more problems in his life then any other plastic horse ever has," Seth said.

"Probably," Priscilla agreed. The doorbell chimed through the house.

"COHEN!" Summer's voice carried.

"Oops," Seth said in a panic. "I forgot to clean up Amanda and Ryan and Marissa are here."

"I got her Dad," Priscilla stood up next to him.

"Thanks honey," Seth kissed Priscilla gently on the forehead and rushed down the stairs to meet Summer who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hey baby Summer honey bear," Seth put on a smile for his anger wife.

"Don't start Seth." With that Summer opened the door and was immediately attacked by a blonde headed whirlwind of kids.

"Aunt Summer!" Ashton, Adrian, James, and Angel all cried happily, squishing each other in an effort to throw their arms around Summer.

"Hey guys! I missed you so much," she hugged them all tightly before they ran over to Seth.

"Coop!" Summer spotted Marissa and the two threw their arms around each other like they hadn't seen the other in years.

"Chino," Summer hugged Ryan tightly around the neck.

"Ryan buddy," Seth always denied that Ryan and him ever got excited when they finally saw each other, but the truth was they both did.

"Where's the rest of the Cohen Clan?" Marissa asked.

"Hey guys," Christopher entered in from the garage, the trucks of his skateboard clasped in his hand.

"Hey Chris," Angel put her hand out and Chris slapped it.

"Hey Chris! What's up?" little James asked, trying to have the same effect as his sister. After giving Marissa a hug and high fiving Ryan, Christopher begged Summer to let James and Angel come outside to skateboard.

"I want to go too!" Adrian piped up.

"Me too," Ashton said excitedly.

"But you're too small. You can't skateboard," James snapped.

"James," Marissa warned.

"I thought you were grounded Chris. Which means no skateboarding," Summer took the board out of her son's hand.

"But mom!" Chris cried. Skateboarding was basically the kids' life.

"You can skateboard tonight while Angel and James are here," she reluctantly handed the skateboard back.

"Mommy can I _please_ go outside with Christopher?" James begged.

"Yes honey. But please be careful," Marissa said.

"Yes! Come on Chris, lets go," James headed towards the garage.

"Okay. You coming Angel?" Chris asked.

"Maybe later. I still want to see Priscilla," she replied.

"You saw her like an hour ago at school," Chris whined.

"Chris, go play with James," Summer pushed him in the direction of the garage.

"Hurry up Angelica!" James ran out before he could get chastised by Ryan or Marissa.

"Aunt Marissa! Uncle Ryan!" Priscilla came down the stairs, letting go of Amanda's hand before hugging Marissa tightly.

"Hey hop-along," Ryan smiled as Priscilla punched him in the shoulder.

"It's only temporary," she said pulling away from him, wincing slightly from the pressure on her wounded shoulder. Amanda hid shyly behind Seth's leg.

"Come on Coop, I have to show you this blouse I found the other day," she took Marissa's hand and began to lead her upstairs.

"I see you hiding behind your daddy Ms. Amanda," Marissa ruffled the small girls' hair before continuing up the stairs with Summer. Instead of leading Marissa to her bedroom Summer opened the door of Priscilla's room and pulled her inside.

"Sum, what are we doing?" Marissa asked, wondering what Summer had in store. She opened the door of the bathroom that connected Priscilla's with the nursery.

"Aunt Marissa!" Helena jumped in surprise and threw her arms around Marissa's neck.

"Oh my gosh! Helena! Your home," Marissa pulled the curly haired college girl in front of her.

"Surprised?" Summer asked.

"Yes," Marissa said looking Helena over. "You've grown so much! You look just like your grandmother." Marissa was referring to Kirsten Cohen, the proud grandmother to eight grandchildren. Helena smiled.

"That reminds me, aren't Gamma and Grandpa coming for dinner too?" Helena asked.

"It was supposed to be a surprise Helena," Summer scolded.

"Sorry Ma," Helena gave Summer an apologetic smile.

"That's okay. I rather have Coop in on it anyway," she ran her fingers through her messy black hair. "I invited Sandy and Kirsten to dinner to surprise Seth, Ryan, and the kids."

"That was smart," Marissa said. "Do you need any help in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, come on you two," she motioned for Marissa and Helena to follow her to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Seth took Ryan over to his 'bar'. It was really just a long counter that was in the family room where Seth kept all of his comic book memorabilia. Summer had also bought him a sign that said 'Cohen' a few years ago he also kept down there for looks.

"Mandy, don't you want to say hello to your Uncle Ryan?" Seth asked the small girl who had attached herself to his leg.

"Yes," Amanda stated shyly. Seth sighed.

"Might as well get things started… 'Hello Uncle Ryan. I missed you and I really do love you even if it takes me a while to say hi'," Seth said in a baby voice, setting Amanda into Ryan's arms.

"Well I missed you too Ms. Mandy," he kissed her on the forehead and set her on the ground.

"Why don't you go see what Mommy's doing?" Seth suggested. Amanda nodded her head and ran off happily.

"And don't be afraid to say hello to your aunt!" Ryan called after her.

"So," he said turning to Seth. "How's life?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," Seth said the paused for a second. "We still haven't heard anything from Caden."

"Daddy, I want to play skateboard," Adrian appeared in the room with Ashton.

"James said we were too little," Ashton added sadly.

"James just found an excuse to play alone with Christopher guys," Ryan said lifting Adrian up on the counter as Seth did the same with Ashton.

"What's an escuse Uncle Seth?" Ashton asked.

"Its something someone says to get the outcome they want pal," Seth said.

"Listen guys, James has been feeling pretty lonely at home so we're going to let him and Christopher play alone for a little while," Ryan said.

"When are we going to be big?" Adrian asked innocently.

"You guys are big," Seth said ruffling his hair. "Bigger then the last time I saw you that's for sure."

"DAD!" It seemed like Priscilla's voice got to Seth before her tear-streaked face met his shirt.

"Priscilla, hang on," Angel entered a few seconds later.

"I want you to go home," Priscilla snapped angrily. "I never want to see you again!"

"Calm down Scilla," Seth said. "It's okay." Angel lowered her head and cowered into Ryan's arms. He knew his little girl was lost on what to do from here. He guessed Angel had brought forward to Priscilla the things she knew about the accident that Priscilla was still in denial about. Ashton and Adrian seemed to exchange worried glances before they latched onto Ryan's pant legs.

"That's just it Daddy," Priscilla whispered.

"Things aren't okay anymore."


	4. Dinner Guests and Luck

Chapter 4

Dinner Guests and Luck

"Daddy!" Amanda sat herself down on the grass in the backyard and started bawling hysterically. Seth handed Ryan the numerous cooking utensils he had been using to flip hot dogs on the barbeque, and ran over to his daughter.

"What is it Mandy? Are you hurt?" Seth asked worriedly, kneeling down next to her.

"No," Amanda sniffled. "I can't run like James and Chris and they keep leaving me!" Seth let out a sigh of relief before lifting Amanda into his arms.

"Well that's alright Mandy because you can help Uncle Ryan and I cook dinner okay?" Seth asked bringing her over to the grill with him. Helena was a klutz when she was a baby and ever since then Seth always assumed when there was a cry for daddy it was because someone was hurt.

"Can I be your special helper?" she asked excitedly. Ryan and Seth had gone out to the backyard to finish cooking dinner, while James and Christopher chased each other around the Cohen's spacious backyard.

"Have any idea why Summer asked you to cook all these extra hot dogs?" Ryan asked him, sipping on his coke.

"Of course I do. She invited Mom and Dad. The gents, the folks," he explained. Ryan raised his eyebrows slightly.

"She told you?"

"Well she didn't exactly TELL me per say but we've been married eighteen years Ry, we've known each other for about 25," Seth said taking his cooking supplies back.

Meanwhile, Summer, Marissa, and Helena were busy trying to fix salads and vegetables with Ashton, Matt and Adrian under foot, banging wooden spoons on various items of Tupperware. They were also trying to talk to Priscilla and Angel who were seated at the kitchen table, both of them avoiding the others gaze.

"You don't need to be angry with Angel, Scilla. You guys have been best friends forever and I don't think that this accident should change anything," Helena reasoned, sprinkling cucumbers over a bowl of lettuce.

"Momma, look this one makes a loud noise!"

Marissa winced as Adrian brought down his wooden spoon on a small plastic container.

"Honey, remember Aunt Summer uses her Tupperware more then Mommy does," Marissa said, gently prying the spoon away from Adrian. Ashton and Matt both pulled bowls on over their heads and giggled at themselves.

"She didn't need do keep things from me," Priscilla snapped.

"I just…I just didn't want to hurt your feelings," Angel said honestly.

"Ha, nice going on that one pal," Priscilla stated sarcastically.

"Priscilla! Would you cut this out? Your sister is just as much to blame here!" Summer raised her voice slightly.

"What?" Priscilla asked, confused.

"Where do you think Angel found out from?" Summer asked her.

"I hate you!" Priscilla cried in Helena's direction, rushing out of the kitchen in tears.

"Priscilla, hold on a minute!" Helena ran after her sister, Angel and Summer close behind her.

Adrian banged his bowl with a spoon.

"Come on you two, let's go see what Daddy's up to," Marissa said, helping the twins get their heads out of the bowls and taking each of their hands.

"Can I go see what my Daddy's doing too?" Matt asked innocently, lifting the bowl off of his head.

"I'm so sorry honey. I forgot you were there, you were so quiet. Of course you can come," Marissa apologized and grabbed the little boys' hand.

"Daddy cooking?" Ashton asked.

"Yeah, Daddy and Uncle Seth are cooking us yummy dinner," Marissa said. The boys let go of her hands and ran into Ryan as soon as he came into view.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Ashton and Adrian jumped up and down at Ryan's feet, anxious for his attention.

"Hey you guys," Ryan hoisted up a twin in each arm.

"You remember Ashton and Adrian don't you Mandy?" Seth asked Amanda. She buried her face into Seth's shoulder, immediately becoming shy again. Matt still had a hold of Marissa's hand until he saw Seth.

"Daddy!" he cried, equally as excited as Ashton and Adrian had been. "Hold you! Hold you please!" he hopped around on one foot tugging at Seth's pant leg. Matt had been saying 'hold you' as a way of asking Seth and Summer to pick him up since he was a toddler. Seth handed Amanda to Marissa and lifted his son into his arms with a slight groan.

"You're getting too big for Daddy to hold you Matt," Seth said, flipping the hotdogs that were already done on to a nearby plate.

"No I'm not," Matt defended in a whiny voice, clutching Seth tighter around the neck.

INSIDE…

Priscilla had locked herself in her bedroom and refused to come out.

"Will you please come out Sill?" Helena asked gently.

"No! Go away!" Priscilla snapped angrily. It sounded like she was crying.

"It's not worth the effort Helena. You know how she gets. Come on you two. We'll be downstairs when you're ready to eat Priscilla May," Summer stated sternly. She only ever used her middle name when she was upset.

"Aunt Sum, I think I'm going to stay here," Angel said from her perch on the ground. "I think she'll talk to me if I'm patient enough." She looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Okay sweetheart," Summer patted Angel on the head before going down the stairs with Helena. The doorbell rang shrilly through the house and Summer hurried to the door. She pulled it open and there were Sandy and Kirsten standing on the porch, hand in hand.

"Hey guys! Your right on time," Summer pulled the two into a hug.

"Hi Summer. Wow it smells wonderful in here," Kirsten commented.

"Kirsten's always been jealous of your cooking abilities," Sandy teased his wife.

"Ha ha funny guy," Kirsten pushed him playfully.

"Gamma! Grandpa!" Helena jumped into the arms of her grandparents before they could even open their mouths in surprise.

"Helena! What are you doing home? Is everything okay?" Kirsten asked.

"Everything's fine Gamma. I just decided to surprise mom and dad for the weekend," Helena explained.

"How'd you do?" Sandy smiled.

"You tell me," Helena giggled as Sandy ruffled her hair.

"Oh look who's here."

"Try to sound remotely excited for the sake of your children Seth," Sandy took his son into a bear hug.

"GRANDMA! GRANDPA!" Matt leaped out of Seth's arms and into the open ones of Kirsten.

"Hi Mattie Matt. How are you honey?" Kirsten kissed her excited grandson on the head.

"Good. Did you and Grandpa bring presents?" he asked happily.

"Matthew!" Summer scolded. Sandy laughed.

"Of course we did." Christopher and James hugged Sandy and Kirsten before heading to the kitchen to get forks for the dining table outside.

"Well look at how big you three are," Sandy knelt down to the twins and Amanda's level.

"I grew lots Grandpa! I'm a big girl now and I even have a big girl bed too!" Amanda said, extremely proud of herself.

"Well look at you Mandy girl. Good for you," Sandy pulled his granddaughter into a hug.

"Momma," Ashton hid shyly behind his mother while Adrian dove behind Ryan.

"Ryan," Sandy spotted his other son.

"Hey Sandy," he hugged him and then Kirsten before pulling Adrian out from behind him and planting him on his shoulders.

"Hey there big guy," Sandy tugged gently on the toddlers shirt as he smiled into Ryan's hair.

"Say hi fussy boy," Marissa attempted to pull a squirmy Ashton out from behind her without much success. He was latched, tightly on to her leg.

"Where are my teen girls?" Kirsten asked.

"Priscilla and Angel? Their going through drama," Matt smiled proudly at himself as everyone laughed.

"Things have been tough since the accident," Seth explained. "They'll get through it. They just need more time."

"TIME TO EAT!" Amanda cried from the slider, leading into the backyard.

"At least we know where Mandy got her lung capacity from," Kirsten joked, pushing her son slightly. Seth lifted his tiny girl into his arms as the others helped carry out the bowls of salad and veggies. It was a perfect spring night. The sky was a light, sunset purple. The pool glistened with the light of the two candles placed on either side of Seth and Summer's outdoor dining table.

"I take it our granddaughters won't be joining us for dinner?" Kirsten asked, once everyone was seated.

"I'll go see how their holding up," Helena offered, getting to her feet.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," James complained next to Ryan.

"Shhh. Eat this," Ryan whispered, sneaking his son a piece of bread under the table.

"I saw that Ryan Atwood," Marissa whispered, squeezing Ryan's leg under the table. He squirmed at her touch and Seth looked at him funny.

"So should we say the blessing?" Ryan asked, embarrassed as Helena sat back down at the table.

"Scilla's talking to Angel but the doors still closed. She's actually getting somewhere though," Helena updated. Sandy offered to do a short blessing and then everybody dug into their food. Sandy and Kirsten talked about how good the retired life was being to them. Kirsten would pop in to the office every so often to say hello and see if there was anything she could do. Sandy had continued to attend jury duty whenever a difficult case came up.

"Excuse me I'm going to go check on Angel," Ryan dismissed himself from the table as his 3 sons yelped in protest.

"Daddy!" Adrian cried hysterically from his highchair.

"He'll be back honey. Calm down," Marissa whispered handing him his sipper cup full of milk. Ryan gave a little wave before disappearing into the house. The kitchen was deserted and quiet but from upstairs he could hear Priscilla in her state of hysteria. Once he reached the landing he saw Angel still seated outside of Priscilla's door.

"Any luck?" he whispered, sitting down next to her. Angel sadly shook her head.

"I tried Daddy. I really did," Angel whispered. "She's impossible sometimes."

"Why don't you go down and eat while I talk to her," Ryan said.

"Good luck," Angel used Ryan's shoulder to balance herself as she got to her feet. "Thanks dad." Ryan sighed. Somehow he felt like he would really need all the luck he could get…


	5. Surprises

Hey guys!

Sorry for not updating in so long! I'm terrible. I will definitely be updating this one more...Enjoy!

Dru

* * *

Chapter 5

Surprise

"Priscilla," It took Ryan a couple of minutes to gather his thoughts together before finding enough courage to speak.

"Uncle Ryan?" Priscilla questioned.

"I don't like seeing Angel discouraged. I told her I'd take over while she ate," Ryan replied, twisting his wedding band absentmindedly around his finger.

"You should go eat. It's not like I need to be babysat or anything," Priscilla replied. Her voice still sounded tear full.

"I wanted to see if maybe you'd talk to me instead," Ryan said.

"There's nothing left to say," Priscilla responded. "Angel kept something from me."

"Something that you already knew," Ryan said gently. "You knew Tanya was drunk but didn't want to hurt Marilyn's feelings by not getting into the car."

"It's not a big deal anymore! I don't know why everybody is still making it one," Priscilla snapped.

"No one's making this a big deal except you Sill," Ryan said. Priscilla opened the door and gave Ryan a funny look before helping him to his feet and pulling him into her room.

* * *

Angel walked out into the yard and stood awkwardly for a minute as everyone turned her way.

"Hi honey," Kirsten stood up to hug Angel as she approached the table.

"Gamma, Grandpa. What are you doing here?" Angel asked leaning over to hug Sandy as well.

"Your aunt oh-so-graciously invited us. Surprising more then just you kids apparently," Kirsten gave Seth a look. Angel smiled nervously before sitting down next to Marissa.

"So I hear you and Priscilla are having a bit of a falling out?" Sandy asked.

"They've fought before Dad. Priscilla will get over it. She's just an overdramatic like her mother," Seth said. Summer shot a look at him.

"Well your mother and I have a surprise but we wanted the whole kit and caboodle here before we said anything," Sandy said, taking a bite of corn.

"Dad! Nobody says that anymore!" Seth scolded, slightly embarrassed. Adrian banged his cup against his high chair before it fell down to the grass below.

"Chino Chino get it!" he giggled happily.

"Chino's not here boo. Be careful please," Marissa set the sipper cup upright again in front of him.

"Where's Daddy?" Ashton whined.

"He went upstairs to talk with Priscilla Ash. Would you calm down?" Angel tugged at her brother's leg so he would sit properly in his high chair. "Why are they so antsy ma?"

"Dad and I let them sleep with us last night remember? They got their dream sleep but we didn't get a whole lot of any kind of sleep," Marissa sighed as Adrian knocked over his cup again.

"The boys shouldn't be sleeping with you two at this age. I thought Jimmy bought them those nice beds," Kirsten commented.

"Oh, it was only a one time thing," Marissa assured her. "They sort of…fell asleep on us." Marissa usually took Kirsten's parenting comments as constructive criticism as opposed to something that would be needed to be taken to offense. The only time she took offense was when her own mother made comments which always got her blood boiling. Her mother never really had anything 'constructive' to say. Summer, on the other hand, found it necessary to defend every, even remotely 'constructive' comment about her children, usually taking it to offense.

Last summer Kirsten had made a comment about Christopher and Matt's hair being too long. That she couldn't see their faces. As to which Summer sarcastically remarked that Seth's hair hadn't been all that short in the photos she'd seen from his childhood. Summer loved Kirsten with all her heart. She was the grandmother to her children but she did seem to get on her nerves to a certain extent. It seemed to run in the family. Having annoyance to a certain extent that is…taking Priscilla for instance…

"I know that this drunk-driving episode has shaken you up Sill. I know it's hard for you to talk about," Ryan spoke softly.

"How could you possibly know Uncle Ryan?" Priscilla asked, sounding somewhat hurt. "You didn't sit in a car next to one of your best friends as you watched her sister swerve all over the road!" See, Priscilla loved Ryan with all of her heart. He was her Uncle, her Dad's brother. But she did take annoyance to him seeming to know the solution to everything. Some things, in Priscilla's mind, were better left unsolved. Like this. She knew that she was acting selfish, milking every ounce of sympathy from it she could. It wasn't like anybody could blame her much. She wasn't good with competing with a picture perfect older sister, a never around, always on her parents worried minds anyway older brother, super cute 3 and 5 year old little siblings, and now recently with Christopher's mirroring actions to Caden's. Priscilla was left in the dark with Captain Oats.

"I can sympathize with you on a certain level though," Ryan said, going back to twisting his wedding band in circles on his finger. "My mom wasn't exactly the picture of perfection. Actually she was probably the farthest you could get from perfection. She was drunk more then 95 percent of the time. I know what it's like to see someone you love go through something like that. Angel…she's just trying to understand. She just wants to be there for you. She will _always _be there for you Priscilla. So will your mom and dad and brothers and sisters. And Me and your Aunt Marissa and all of your cousins."

Priscilla took these words and analyzed them in her head for a couple of seconds. Angel would always be there. She then realized how much she had been hurting her best friend. How much it was paining her to be shut out by Priscilla.

"I want to apologize to Angel," Priscilla looked up at Ryan earnestly. "I can't believe I hurt her so bad."

"It's not your fault pal. I'm glad that you want to apologize to her. I knew you would. It was just a matter of when."

"I don't know how I can have such a cool uncle," she smiled seeing Ryan blush slightly.

"I heard through the grapevine that your crazy grandparents want to trek us all the way to Anaheim for a weekend at Disney Land," he said, standing up from the bed and stretching.

"No way!" Priscilla jumped up next to him, noticeably more enthused with the idea then he was.

"Come on you crazy kid. Now I see where Angel gets it from," Ryan put his arm around Priscilla's shoulder and walked with her to the backyard.

"There she is," Sandy got up and grasped Priscilla tightly.

"Hi Grandpa. Hi Grandma," she took turns hugging her grandparents before sitting down next to Angel. Angel looked at her, obviously taken aback.

"I'm sorry Angel," she whispered taking her best friends hand. "We can talk more about this later k?" Angel smiled.

"Ok Sill."

"Okay, now that we've got the whole brood here, your Grandma and I have a big surprise for all you kids," Sandy stood importantly next to Kirsten at the head of the table.

"What is it? What is it?" Matt, James, and Christopher chorused impatiently.

"Next weekend we are taking you and your loving parents," Kirsten paused here to give Seth a look to which he responded with a defended 'what!'. "To Disney Land!"

"Disney Land! WOO-HOO!" Matt, Christopher, and James looked at each other excitedly.

"Nisney Land! What is a Nisney land?" Adrian asked impatiently. Seth buried his face in his hands and sighed. Summer patted him on the back.

"It'll be okay honey," she assured him gently.

"It's easy for you to say _now_ Sum. I'll get back to you next weekend…,"


	6. Dreams Past

Chapter 6

Dreams Past

Everyone stood out on the dewy front lawn of the Cohen's home ready to say goodbye for the night. The sun had set and the sky was speckled with bright stars. The street lights dim light sparkled off the wet sidewalk. Crickets chirped quietly around them. Saying goodbye was always the hardest part.

"Thanks for everything Summer. Dinner was magnificent," Kirsten gave Summer a hug before turning to Seth. "And you mister…thank you for being such a good host."

"Uh huh," Seth hugged Kirsten then Sandy. "Are you two honestly sure you want to take_ all_ of us to Disney Land next weekend?"

"Of course we're sure!" Sandy clapped Seth & Ryan both on the shoulders.

"You know if you do the math, that's 6 kids under the age of 13 and 3 teenage _girls_," Ryan said. "It'll be interesting."

"To say the least!" Kirsten agreed excitedly. "Don't worry Dad's! Everything is under control!"

"We'll talk to you guys during the week," Sandy and Kirsten waved goodbye before taking all the kids into a hug.

"Gamma, are we still going to Disney Land?" Matt asked anxiously.

"Yes sweetie, we are still going to Disney Land," Kirsten assured him.

"What _is_ that?" Adrian asked again.

"Ask your Mommy and Daddy. I'm sure they will tell you all about it pal," Sandy ruffled Adrian's hair. The two got in the car as the kids stood at the edge of the sidewalk and waved.

"Bye Grandma! Bye Grandpa!" Christopher called.

"Bye! Bye! Bye! Bye! Bye!" the twins hopped up and down.

"Okay guys it's time to say goodbye," Marissa took their hands.

"Buh-bye to Auntie Summer and Uncle Seth?" Ashton asked sadly.

"We'll see you next weekend little guy," Seth crouched down and hugged the twins.

"Bye Auntie Marissa," Amanda hung her tiny head sadly as she latched on to Marissa's leg.

"Bye Ms. Mandy. We'll see you really soon okay?" Marissa picked up Amanda and gave her a kiss. The boys said goodbye, trying to act 'grown-up and cool' but the truth was they were just as sad to be seeing the other go.

"Disney Land's going to be awesome!" Christopher exclaimed.

"See you then," James high fived him and then little Matt before climbing into the backseat of the car.

"Well this is goodbye Coop," Summer said, a tint of sadness invading her voice as well. Summer still had a tendency to call Marissa 'Coop' even though her name was technically 'Atwood' now.

"We're so dramatic," Marissa giggled and pulled Summer into a hug. Ashton, in her arms, gave Summer a kiss.

"Thanks for dinner man," Ryan shook Seth's shoulder gently.

"No problem Ry. You know I'm going to be calling you every day with tales of my stress right?" Seth asked. Ryan gave him an obviously sarcastic smile.

"Can't wait."

"Ready honey?" Marissa put her arm around Ryan's waist after all the kids were safely buckled into the car.

"Ready, bye guys."

Ryan and Marissa waved and got into the car. They drove off down the road and Summer sighed as she rested her head on Seth's chest.

"Well that was fun," Seth commented.

"It was," Summer agreed.

"You're so silly Mandy!" Helena exclaimed as her smallest sibling hopped on top of Matt who had been sprawled out on the grass, watching crickets.

"_I _don't think she's very silly!" Matt cried angrily, shoving his sister off of him.

"Mom? Am I still allowed to go to Disney Land?" Christopher asked innocently, digging into the wet grass with his bare feet.

"Of course boo. Why wouldn't you be?" Summer twiddled with the tag on Seth's shirt.

"I'm…kinda grounded," he reminded her. Seth admired his son's honesty. That definitely didn't come from him _or_ Summer. He guessed it was just the Sandy in him. Summer sighed.

"As long as you behave the rest of the week, you're off the hook come Disney Land okay?"

"Yes! Thanks mom," Christopher hugged Summer around the neck. She tried savoring it. At this age it was hard to have your son hug you. This was his second time in the last two days, and in front of his 18 year old sister.

"But that means, no more fights at school, no more phone calls home from the teachers, and no more hanging out with what's his name," Seth counted the requests off on his fingers.

"Joey. And I promise. Can I have my XBOX back?" Christopher asked hopefully. Summer nodded.

"Aww! Honey I thought you said we could have the XBOX in our room this week!" Seth teased.

"Okay guys. Time for bed!" Summer clapped her hands to break up the brawl that was continuing between Amanda and Matt. Priscilla and Helena just watched and laughed at the rumble.

"Mommy take me!" Amanda held her arms out to Summer.

"Daddy hold you!" Matt took the opportunity to hop up at Seth. The both of them caved in and lifted the little ones into their arms. Priscilla, Christopher, and Helena followed them into the house.

"You know, when you three were little, you wanted your mom and me to carry you _all_ the time," Seth said, reminiscing a bit.

"Really?" Priscilla and Christopher asked together. Helena just smiled. She was used to her dad saying stuff like that. But it never failed to warm her up inside. Matt was already asleep, his head nestled on top of Seth's shoulder.

"Really," Seth whispered.

"You bunking with Priscilla, Helena?" Summer asked, tucking Priscilla's curly hair into the back of her shirt. Helena nodded.

"Night mom, night dad." Seth handed Matt over to Christopher. The two had been sharing a room since Matt moved out of the nursery at two years old. They had needed to make room for Amanda. Seth followed Summer into the nursery and they both tucked Amanda in to her bed.

"The nursery's not really a nursery anymore," Seth said, putting his arm around Summer's shoulder. "She's growing up."

"Yeah," Summer looked up at the love of her life. "Unless of course another little Cohen comes along." They both looked at each other and giggled at the same time.

"Nah."

"Goodnight Mandy girl," Seth whispered before closing the door behind them. They got into their bedroom and crawled into bed. Summer snuggled into Seth's protective grasp.

"I cannot believe Helena's 18," she said.

"Where was I?" Seth joked. Summer smacked him playfully.

"You were here next to me goofy!" she replied. Seth couldn't hold it back anymore.

"I wonder where Caden is."

"I hope he's okay," Summer whispered gently.

"I hope to god that Chris doesn't turn out that way Sum," Seth kissed Summer on the bridge of her nose. Summer fell into an uneasy sleep. The image in her mind was that of when Seth tried to get Caden help for the first time.

* * *

It was the middle of August, or was it September? All Summer could remember was that it was hot. She felt bloated and uncomfortable on the couch in the living room. Amanda had been born a month earlier. Priscilla was eleven years old; Christopher eight years old, Matt only two, and the twins were fifteen.

Helena had been wonderful helping around the house and with the baby. Priscilla had been eager to help as well. Chris and Matt had seemed to form a 'pact'. Matt seemed awfully jealous of the new addition to the Cohen house. Before this he had been the baby. Chris sympathized. He had gone through it before Matt was born.

Then there was Caden. Seth warned him to stay away from Amanda. The day Amanda had come home from the hospital, Seth found him drunk with a friend in the backyard. Since then he had been lashing out violently towards Priscilla, Helena, and Seth, the three people trying desperately to help him.

"You don't know anything dad," Caden had snapped when Seth told him that he had signed him up for a clinic at the multigenerational center that helped underage alcoholics.

"Don't I?" Seth had asked angrily. "I can't have you acting this way with a baby in the house! It's either that or your grandfather Caden. Your choice." Caden was now afraid of Sandy. Sandy had dealt with kids like Caden his entire life; he just never saw any of it happening to his own grandson. He was ashamed and had offered to take Caden to a 'facility' himself if he resisted. Caden had promised to shape up if Seth and Summer were willing to give him another chance. They had blindly agreed only to have him run away and come back drunk again.

Now on that August (or was it September?) afternoon, Summer watched the 4:30 news. She watched as the mouth of one of the newscasters moved. She didn't hear a word of what he was saying. She was too busy worrying about Caden. It didn't help much that Summer was barely getting over post partum depression. It had never happened to her before and she hoped to god that she would never have to go through it again. Seth, Sandy, and Ryan had taken Caden to his first session. Caden was just like Summer and that worked to their advantage and against them in this situation. He was extremely stubborn, probably blocking out the whole class. Then again he was anxious to prove people wrong. If Sandy and Seth were convinced that Caden needed treatment then maybe he would stop drinking and prove to them that he didn't.

"What are you watching Momma?" Helena sat next to Summer on the couch, handing her a glass of water.

"Thank you baby. Just the news," she answered.

"Scilla's hysterical. She's really worried about Caden," Helena said gently.

"We all are," Summer tucked a strand of Helena's hair behind her ear. "But hopefully this will help." As if god was determined to tell Summer otherwise, the back door slammed furiously. Seth came in, his face flushed and his hands shaking.

"What is it Dad?" Helena whispered.

"Caden…he got away from us," he said, his voice shaking also. He sounded like he wasn't sure if he should break down and sob or go into an angry fit.

"Oh my god. Did you catch him?" Summer asked.

"Yes. Ryan and I are going to check him into a facility. I just came to get…some of his things." Seth saw the hurt flash across both Summer and Helena's faces.

"I'm so sorry," Seth collapsed on the couch and took his sobbing girls into his arms. He allowed tears to slip out of his eyes and onto Summer's head.

"This will help Dad?" Helena was able to ask, between a sob.

"I hope so Helena. I really do," Seth said gently.

But as fate showed, god was again eager to tell the Cohen's otherwise.


	7. A Phone Call

Chapter 7

A Phone Call

"How is it possible that they fall asleep that quick?" Angel groaned as she crawled over her little brothers car seats in order to get out of the car. Ashton and Adrian barely stirred as Ryan took them both into his arms. James woke up when Marissa picked him up but immediately fell back to sleep. Chino was barking up a storm from inside the house.

"Chino! Hush it up!" Ryan hissed as he pushed open the back door with his foot after Marissa unlocked it. Chino hopped around excitedly, Angel grabbing him by the collar.

"Come on you crazy animal," she tugged him up the stairs with her and into her room. Ryan took the twins into their bedroom. He sat down in the rocking chair in the corner and waited for Marissa. He looked down at the boys. Adrian was rocking back and forth against Ryan's chest. It was something he had been doing since he was an infant and Marissa and Ryan still couldn't figure out why. Ashton was sort of humming. That was his trait. Ryan sighed. He had the bouncer and the hummer.

"James go down okay?" he asked as Marissa came in the room. She nodded and eased Ashton out of his arms. They pulled on the twins' pajamas and set them down in their 'big boy beds'.

"Maybe we'll get a full night sleep huh?" Marissa pushed Ryan gently on their way back to Angel's room.

"Hopefully," Ryan yawned.

"It was your fault you know that right?" Marissa teased him.

"Yeah yeah," Ryan pushed her back. The two poked their heads into their teenager's room. She was curled up next to Chino in the middle of her bed, already asleep.

"And she accused her brothers of falling asleep fast," Marissa whispered.

"Night Angel, night Chino," Ryan whispered, ready to close the door.

"Night Daddy. Night Momma," Angel whispered, half asleep. Chino wagged his stubby tail and lifted his head slightly.

"We're so lucky," Marissa observed as they closed the door of their bedroom behind them. Ryan pulled his shirt off over his head.

"Yeah," he agreed, yawning again. Marissa jumped slightly as the phone started to ring shrilly.

"Who's calling so late?" Ryan wondered out loud.

"Should we let the machine get it?" Marissa asked. Ryan lifted the receiver off of its perch.

"Hello?"

"Ryan?"

Ryan paused for a second, stunned.

"Caden?"

"Caden?" Marissa quickly scrambled up on the bed next to Ryan, pressing her ear to the back of the phone.

There was a long sigh on the other end.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where the hell are you Caden? We haven't heard from you in over 6 months! Your mom and dad don't know what to think anymore!" Ryan yelled, not quite sure how to start out a conversation.

"Shhh! Honey! The babies!" Marissa scolded gently.

"Is that Marissa?" Caden asked.

"Yeah, it's Marissa. Where are you Caden?" Ryan repeated. He was stunned. Not only because Caden was calling him but because he sounded sober. Ryan hadn't seen or heard Caden sober since, well since he was fifteen.

"I'm in Newport," he breathed softly.

"In Newport?" Ryan repeated.

"Yeah. I got in last night. I wasn't quite sure how to go about confronting my parents," he said. His voice sounded tired. But now Ryan was sure that he wasn't drunk.

"Caden…your sober," he said it as a half statement, half question.

"For almost 6 months now. I visited a treatment center in Los Angeles and I just wanted to let my mom and dad know that I was doing okay," he replied. Ryan had trouble believing it was true. Caden had never stuck to his promises. He wondered if this was all an act and was too afraid to get too excited about it.

"I don't know if now's great Caden. Your sisters in town for a couple of weeks," Ryan said.

"Helena?" Caden asked.

"No, Priscilla. Yes Helena!" Ryan stated sarcastically. Caden was quiet on the other end.

"Are you going to call your parents man?" Ryan asked.

"I was wondering if you could call my dad," Caden said.

"You've got to talk to him," Ryan said strictly.

"Please Ryan," Caden sounded desperate. "I really need you to do this one thing for me."

"Why should I Caden?" Ryan snapped, growing upset again. "All your mom and dad ever wanted was for you to stop drinking! For you to stop using narcotics. That was all they ever asked of you but did you ever do that one thing for them?"

"Ryan. Look its different now. I want to tell them that I'm getting treatment. That I'm getting better now!" Caden said, clearly growing upset himself.

"Why don't I believe you?" Ryan asked.

"Look, could you just give me my dad's number? I'll call him myself," Caden gave in, not sounding too happy about it.

"Fine," Ryan gave up. It was late and he wasn't particularly in the mood to get into it with his 18-year-old, apparently sober, nephew. He gave him the number then hung up. Marissa looked at Ryan, her eyes a bit wider then normal.

"Do you think it's true?" Marissa asked, running her fingers through Ryan's hair. "Do you think he's better now?"

"I don't know. But we have to hope. For Seth and Summer. And Priscilla and Helena and Christopher and Matt and Amanda."

"Okay," Marissa kissed his cheek. "Let's hope."

* * *

The loud ringing of the phone through the master bedroom awoke Summer with a jolt. Seth's hand snaked out from under the sheets and tugged the phone off of the receiver before Summer could overcome her disorientation.

"Hello?" Seth asked groggily, disoriented himself. Summer quickly went under the covers and crept up next to Seth, pressing her ear against the phone as Marissa had a while ago. There was a long, awkward pause.

"Hello?" Seth repeated, fully awake now.

"Hey Dad," Caden answered softly.

"Caden?" Seth asked fully shocked.

"It's me Dad. It's Caden," he said, fearing what was to come.

"Caden!" Summer cried, hysterically yanking the phone away from Seth. "Caden! Are you okay?" Summer's motherly instincts took over before the angry side of her had a chance to.

MEANWHILE IN PRISCILLA AND HELENA'S ROOM…

Priscilla held Captain Oats tightly to her, stroking the plastic horses' mane.

"You still sleep with that thing?" Helena asked in mock disgust as she pulled a pink plastic horse out of her bag.

"Princess Sparkle!" Priscilla gasped excitedly as her sister tossed it to her. "I haven't seen her in forever!"

"It's sad," Helena said, propping her head up on her elbow on the sleeping bag on the floor. "I don't know what I would do without that silly thing. I always said I would give her to you one day and then you'd give her to Amanda but I got…emotionally attached."

"Same here," Priscilla giggled and set Princess Sparkle next to Captain Oats on her nightstand. The phone rang, surprising the both of them.

"I wonder who's calling so late," Helena rolled over in her sleeping bag to stare at the phone perched on Priscilla's desk. The phone rang a second time and then stopped.

"Someone answered it," Priscilla yawned. Helena got to her feet and slowly picked up the receiver, quickly covering the mouthpiece with her hand.

"Helena!" Priscilla whispered, hopping off of the bed. Helena's face dropped.

"I'm better Ma. I promise that I am getting treatment, I'm getting better!" Caden's voice sounded unfamiliar and strange in Helena's head. She quickly realized that her twin didn't sound drunk. Priscilla pressed her ear against the phone.

"How come I am having such a hard time believing you?" Summer snapped on the other end. She was crying.

"Will you and Dad give me another chance?" Caden half asked, half begged. "I'm really trying this time." Summer sensed the sincerity in his voice but it was lost on Helena who was now livid and couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer.

"Why is this time any different then all of the other times you've promised Caden? Huh? How about all those other times you gave us false hope!" Helena cried hysterically into the phone.

"Helena? Is that you?" Caden asked.

"Duh!" Helena snapped. "You need to leave our family alone!"

"Helena! Stop it!" Seth was back on the other end now. "Hang up the phone." Priscilla took the phone away from her sister and slammed it down on the receiver before she could yell something at their father that she would definitely regret later. Helena collapsed into her little sister and started to cry.

"You need to come over tomorrow so we can talk about this," Seth said, a serious tone taking on his voice.

"Are you for real Dad?" Caden asked carefully.

"You still remember where we live right?" Seth's tone was lighter this time.

"Of course I do. Thank you Dad. So much. I promise that you and mom won't be disappointed this time," Caden said a quick goodbye before hanging up. Seth collected Summer into his arms. She was still crying.

"He sounds better," Seth rubbed Summer's back gently. "He really does sound serious about this. We have to support him."

"Support him? Support him? Seth what do you think we've been doing for the last 18 years of his life!" Summer cried.

"I know honey. We have to try one more time," Seth whispered.

"I am so tired of trying one more time," Summer growled gently. She didn't want to come off as being angry at Seth. Because frankly he was the only one that had been with her during this whole ordeal. Well besides Ryan, Marissa, and Helena anyway.

"We'll just have to see what happens tomorrow," Seth said.

"Yeah," Summer gave in. "We'll just have to see."

* * *

Okay guys...I'm busy now until around the 1st of August so I am really sorry about the lack of updates there's going to be. But hopefully while I am away I will be able to write a few chapters free hand. I am also working on An Uncertain Summer so don't worry! I think I'll also be posting a new Dawson's Creek story if anyone wants to watch out for that. HAPPY READING!

Dru619

PS. Hope everyone is enjoying their summer as much as I have been!


	8. Seth Ryan Time

Wow guys

It has been an INSANE amount of time since I last updated this. I am not very happy with this seasons' OC -tear- and needed to get fluff out of me in the worst way! I'm going to try and bring this taleback from the dead and update more often but I can't give ya any promises. Thank you for reading! And since it has been such a long time I'm just going to refresh your memory as far as the kids go. Enjoy!

**The Cohens**

Helena & Caden-**18**--Fraternal twins Summer and Seth had when they were 18. Caden is a drug addict that is struggling to get clean while Helena is going to school in San Fransisco, studying to become a lawyer.

Priscilla-**14**--Caden's drug addiction hit the sensitive teen the hardest. Very close to Helena. Was in a car accident that resulted from a friends drunk sibling that was behind the wheel. Still trying to recover from that.

Christopher-**11**--The easily influenced skater boy is slowly falling in line behind his older brother, much to the dismay of his parents.

Matthew-**5**--Mini Seth! Very sweet and very quite. A momma's boy.

Amanada-**3**--Teh Baby! Summer sufferd from post partum depression after her birth.

**The Atwoods**

Angelica-**14**--Ryan and Marissa's first born and only daughter. Replica of her father. Best friends with Priscilla. Mellow and sweet.

Ryan James Atwood Jr.-**5**--Better known as James. Ryan was skeptical about having him as a junior but is beginning to warm up to it as he gets older. A little rebel.

Ashton & Adrian-**2**--Babies of the entire crazy clan. Identical twin boys.

Chapter 8

Seth-Ryan Time

Ryan was having trouble falling asleep after his conversation with Caden. His mind was whirring a million miles a minute, his hands growing clammy in their spot clamped on the small of Marissa's back. Caden Cohen. He had once been the light of his family's entire life. He loved playing football. When the kids of the neighborhood played street ball during the summer he was always granted the position of all time quarterback. He shamelessly played dolls with his sisters and saved abandoned animals off the streets.

It was all this that went through Ryan's mind anytime he thought about the first time he had wrestled Caden to the ground during a fight he had gotten into with an older boy. A dealer. Caden was only fifteen. He could still hear the scared teenager's voice in his head, pleading that Ryan wouldn't tell Seth and Summer. But he had. And Caden never confided in him again. Never turned to him for advice and just dug a deeper and deeper grave for himself.

Ryan could tell Marissa was asleep against his chest. Her breathing became even and the tight grip that had been around his waist had loosened a bit. He nuzzled into her forehead and gave her a soft, light kiss on the lips before easing very slowly out of her grasp. He watched as she rolled over, still sound asleep. Ryan threw on his jeans and the shirt he had taken off just a few hours ago, opening the door of the bedroom and closing it with a soft 'click' behind him. He was going to do something he hadn't done in a long time. Probably years. He checked in on Angel and the boys. Everyone was sound asleep except for James who was sitting straight up in bed when Ryan opened his door.

"Son…what's the matter?" Ryan went over to the 5 year olds bed, worried. James gripped on to him tightly.

"I can't sleep daddy," he whispered, his grip tightening as he fisted up the fabric of his fathers shirt. Ryan ran his hand through his sons' hair. He was damp a little with sweat and the pace of his heart was quickening.

"Do you want to come for a ride with Daddy?" Ryan asked tickling his tiny belly, watching as his son contracted in his arms, letting a little giggle escape. Usually Ryan wasn't the one to coo at and coddle his kids. That was Marissa's category. He liked to believe Angel was as smart as she was because he had always talked to her like she was an adult, even when she was a little girl. But seeing James in a rare moment of vulnerability made him cave in and want to be that kind of 'gooey daddy' he usually saw on TLC or ABC Family. And after his little outburst the other day James had made it evident that he was in need of more attention then what he was receiving.

"Yes," James whispered, cuddling under his chin.

"You won't tell momma?"

"No," he picked up his head and gave Ryan a goofy little grin as he lifted him up off the bed. He looked so innocent with his messy head of blonde hair and his little 'Finding Nemo' pajamas. He gently closed James' door and carried him down the stairs and into the garage where he eased him into the seat he used when he sat in the car. James was still under the weight he was supposed to be to be able to sit unassisted in the car. Ryan climbed into the drivers' seat and turned on the ignition watching the car come to life. He pulled out onto the road, happy with the 3 AM absence of traffic.

"Daddy where are we going?" James yawned.

"You'll see," he whispered, knowing James probably wouldn't stay awake long enough to find out anyway. Sure enough only two minutes into the drive the little boy was sound asleep, snoring lightly in the backseat. Ryan smiled and shook his head as he caught sight of him in the rearview mirror. His little boy. Ryan James Atwood Jr. A few minutes later he pulled up into the Cohen's driveway. And Seth was waiting for him.

**…15 minutes earlier…**

Summer was propped up on her elbow, watching her husband stare up at the ceiling.

"Do you think he called Ryan?" Summer asked quietly, running her fingers through Seth's hair. Caden had always turned to Ryan for help. It was a sort of bond they had. Seth was his dad and for some reason he always feared what he would think. That's where Uncle Ryan came into play.

"He probably just got off the phone with him when he called us," Seth said gently, too preoccupied to enjoy the feeling of Summer's gentle touch.

"You know he's probably on his way," Summer gave him a kiss on his temple. Seth knew she was talking about Ryan. He smirked a bit.

"I better get downstairs."

"I'll be here when you get back babe," she purred near his ear. Goosebumps rose on his skin as he pressed his lip against Summer's, dragging it out as long as he could. "Go," she instructed. Seth closed the door behind him. He peeked in on Priscilla and Helena. Both of them were pretending to be asleep. He knew that as soon as he was back out in the hallway they would be up chattering in a fevered frenzy about Caden. What they didn't know was he was due to be there tomorrow. Seth feared what would happen. He closed the door gently before heading out the front door and a couple of seconds later Ryan pulled up into the driveway.

"Hey man," Ryan said as Seth climbed into the passenger seat of the car.

"What's happening Ry?" he asked softly.

"He said he's trying…he's trying to get better," Ryan said gently. He wasn't sure what to say to Seth to put him at ease. This would continue to eat away at him as long as he still had the memories.

"He's coming tomorrow," Seth said. "I told him to come over."

"It's a big step Seth…I'll be here," Ryan assured him.

"Thanks." The two were quiet. "It's been a while since we engaged in any Seth Ryan time." Ryan laughed.

"Yeah." Seth turned to look at his nephew sleeping in the backseat, innocent and small. It was how he wished he could remember his first born.

"He's conked out."

"Yeah he couldn't sleep," Ryan smiled.

"I'll be up around 9 tomorrow," Seth said.

"I'll be here," Ryan squeezed Seth's shoulder before he climbed back out of the car. "Give Summer a kiss for me."

"I will…night," he gently tapped the hood of the car before turning to head inside. Ryan backed out of the driveway and headed towards home, hoping Marissa was still asleep. Once in the driveway he eased his son out of his car seat and into his protective grasp. He carried him upstairs and deposited him into his bed.

"Night boy," he whispered, giving James a gentle kiss on the bridge of his nose. "I love you." James stirred a bit but didn't wake. Ryan turned back to stare at him at the door.

The little boy would wake up tomorrow, more then likely remembering the encounter as merely a dream.

But Daddy knew better.


End file.
